


Sealed With A Kiss

by HaruPotter15



Series: The Soulmate Mark [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruPotter15/pseuds/HaruPotter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabastan Lestrange/Fred  Weasley.</p><p>This fic contains SLASH, in other words BoyXBoy. If you're too fussy and don't like this kind of stuff then move your slimy ass to another fanfic. Cya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fred's Green And Black Magical Dust

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. jUST THE USUAL PINCH OF FLUFF  
> 4\. Set at the start of third year during Prisoner Of Azkaban 
> 
> ~
> 
> Did I mention that wizards who were in Voldy’s inner circle and had the dark mark had hidden mates, as in their other half, beloved person, someone they would cherish until the very end? Well, uh… now you know. 
> 
> EXPLANATION: This idea popped up to me from nowhere, like, literally. So I was eating my usual daily tub of ice cream and I was likE OH MY GOD WHAT IF VOLDY’S INNER CIRCLE DEATH EATERS HAD HIDDEN MATES ACROSS THE WIZARDING WORLD BECAUSE THEIR MARKS HAD MORE MAGIC UPON TRUST AND STUFF AND BECAUSE OF THAT THE MAGIC CAUSED THEM TO HAVE MATES ANd then I was like but that doesn't make sense-
> 
> So, here I am, using this ‘idea’ as a prompt to this fic. Thank you all so much fOR READING! (If you actually got past this crappy explanation smh).

 

_**Fred's Black And Green Magical Dust:** _

_**Part One** _

 

The glass windows suddenly frosted, white taking over the see through pane and the Hogwarts Express suddenly halted to a stop.

 

Fred blinked, his hazel eyes quickly flickering towards his twin before a shiver ran down his back from the cold suddenly filling the air.

__

“George?”, He whispered quietly, a slight quaver in his voice from the odd feeling of someone looking him over, eyes blazing into the back of his head and burning intensely.

__

“Yeah?”, George whispers back inching closer to his twin in the small assessable space of the outside walkthrough of the train cabins.

__

The older twin of the two opens his mouth to speak but before he can utter a word his eyes snap themselves closed and his body is suddenly shoved into an empty cabin by an unknown force.

__

Fred quickly opens his eyes just to catch the look of sheer confusion on Georges face before the cabins door _slams shut, the curtains swish over the see through pane and the knob turns, locking itself._

__

The ginger haired male’s hazel orbs widen. _“No_ ”, He says voice barely above a whisper.

__

He quickly checks his gold and maroon robes, looking for his wand but to no avail…. _It’s gone._ So instead, he uses his fists and bangs on the cabin's door, pale fingers turning red. He pulls on the curtains, at least trying to see if his twin was okay, safe from danger. “George!”, He shouts but gets no reply and his senses suddenly cloud with fear, worry and other things he can’t quite place right at the moment.

__

His eyes flicker all around him, the fear seeping into his veins and suddenly taking over his Gryffindor side.

__

Fred then notices the small glint of magic dust seeping in from one of the cabins door and he inches back, inches back so much that his back flinches from the cold compress of the window behind him.

__

The magic dust gathers up in front of Fred, speckles of little green and black sparkles and the ginger male stares at it, hazel eyes full of question and confusion. _Confusion_ because the magic dust doesn't feel _evil_ or like _anything bad._ It feels _soothing_ and Fred can’t help but like it.

__

He slowly raises his hand, fingers gently reaching out for the dust, eyes now half lidded with a soft look. The ginger haired male doesn't quite understand it but something inside him is pulling him towards the green and black speckles of dust.

__

Once his fingers graze, almost barely, over the dust, a warm kind of buzz travels from the tip of his fingers throughout his whole body and his half lidded eyes slowly close on themselves and a content sigh passes his lips. His knees suddenly give in and he falls, slowly as if _something_ or _someone_ is holding him, towards the ground.

__

It’s a pleasant feeling and somehow Fred feels overwhelmed by the heat of the buzz and his fingers stretch out for more, his whole body and mind craving for it, eyes still closed, heart now beating faster and his breath coming out in quick and short puffs of air.

__

His now pale fingers curl, trying to grasp _something, anything_ that's got to do with the green and black sparkles of magic dust. **_And they do._ ** They grasp around something soft, presumable cotton and Fred  whimpers, it’s barely audible but it’s _there._ Eyes still closed, Fred tightens his fingers around the material and holds his hand there, he wasn't about to let go of it anytime soon.

__

A burst of heat and the pleasant buzz from before suddenly ignites like a flame on Fred’s cheek and he lets out another whimper except this time it’s louder. _Much louder a_ nd without notice his ears twitch at the sound of a low toned, soft chuckle that seemed to be filled with satisfaction.

__

His eyes flutter open, vision slightly blurred but he can still see outlines, outlines of a person.

__

Fred swallows the lump in his throat and unconsciously nudges his check towards the pleasant buzz and warmth. The pleasant buzz and warmth radiate from something on his cheek and he soon concludes that they are fingers, gently caressing his face and slowly running over his cheek. _It feels nice_ he decides as he nudges his cheek towards the fingers even more.

__

And then it hit him, his hazel orbs snapped open, his body jolted his back hitting the ‘wall’ behind him and he let out a hiss of pain from the contact.

__

_It was a stranger. Someone he didn't know. And they were_ **_touching him._ **

__

Hazel orbs made perfect contact with onyx ones and the latter inched even more towards the ‘wall’ behind him.

__

“D-dont touch me…”, Fred stutters out quietly, eyes quickly dropping towards the ground.

__

And the man in front of him laughs, it's slightly gruff but it makes Fred’s mind swoon.

__

_“You're the one touching me”,_ The man says, voice deep and filled with amusement. It rings inside the Weasley’s head, clouding up every ounce of him.

__

Fred hesitantly looks up, eyes traveling towards the man's face and his lips form a small _‘o’._

__

_The man was tall, lean in fact, with high cheek bones and black hair that was elegantly slicked back. His onyx eyes stared down at him, flooded with something dark and his lips twitched up into a small smirk._

__

To Fred, he was simply _breathtaking. Oh so breathtaking, so so beautiful._

__

The ginger head of the two released a puff of air he didn't realise he was holding and let his hazel eyes travel up one of his arms to his fingers… _And_ _to black cotton._

__

He stared at his pale fingers which were curled around the onyx eyed males black sleeve of his button up shirt. They were curled around the end of the man's sleeve so tightly that his already pale fingers were even more pale.

__

Fred quickly retreated his hand towards his chest and covered it up with his other hand. He tore his eyes away from the male in front of him and looked back towards the ground once more, cheeks burning red and heart hammering loudly in his chest.

__

“...Sorry…”, The Weasley murmurs after a moment and the red on his ears probably gives away his embarrassment.

__

He soon decides that it’s probably best if he stands up, and slowly, but surely, he does. His hazel eyes are still glued to the ground, and his hands are still at his chest but he can tell, tell without looking that he probably only reaches the mysterious mans upper chest.

__

And then there's contact, the buzz electrifying through the red heads body. He lets a small gasp pass his dry lips as hands gently grab his and pull him forward, face crashing into a solid chest. Fred inhales deeply on impulse and the scent of rich perfumes mixed with the smell of paper and coffee seem to soothe him, his heartbeat slowing down and his eyes flicker closed. Then there's arms, circling around his waist and pulling him even closer and a sense of protectiveness runs through his veins. It’s an odd feeling but the Weasley seems to like it as he nudges his face into the dark haired male's chest and the latter chuckles once more, it's the same low toned soft chuckle from before and Fred releases a small whimper, lips quivering slightly.

__

“Your name…is Fred”, The man states, one arm around Fred’s waist and one hand running through the fifth years ginger locks. And the redhead of the two reluctantly raises his head from the onyx eyed male's chest, eyes opening and eyelashes fluttering. He nods his head, hazel eyes making contact with onyx ones.

__

The older of the two smiles, it's subtle with just the small curl of his lips on each side but it’s enough to set Fred’s butterflies off and to heat his cheeks up once more.

_**  
** _ _**“** _ _**_Rabastan, the pleasure is all mine”_ ** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE MIGHT BE A PART TWO, If enough people want it of course- (there WILL be a part two because nothing has been sealed with a kiss yet ;))))) hahaha) This was my first time writing Fred, George and Rabastan so I don’t really know how I was doing - THIS IDEA WAS ALSO MY FIRST OFFICIAL SLASH WRITING SO IT WASN’T THAT GOOD SMH-Thank you all so much for the kudos, comments and bookmarks! Much appreciated <333 This short fic is also a part of “Mending A Broken Soul”, I’ll be adding this in later.


	2. Fred's Black And Green Magical Dust: PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple kiss can mean much more than one truly thinks.
> 
> Rabastan Lestrange/Fred Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. jUST THE USUAL PINCH OF FLUFF  
> 4\. MAY OR MAY NOT CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT ;))))  
> 5\. Set at the start of third year during Prisoner Of Azkaban

 

_**Fred's Black And Green Magical Dust:** _

**_ Part Two _ **

_“Your name…is Fred”, The man states, one arm around Fred’s waist and one hand running through the fifth years ginger locks. And the redhead of the two reluctantly raises his head from the onyx eyed male's chest, eyes opening and eyelashes fluttering. He nods his head, hazel eyes making contact with onyx ones._

_The older of the two smiles, it's subtle with just the small curl of his lips on each side but it’s enough to set Fred’s butterflies off and to heat his cheeks up once more._

_“Rabastan, the pleasure is mine”_

And suddenly there were lips, thin and soft attacking Fred’s own. His head clouds with confusion, light hazel eyes widening and his fingers curl around Rabastan’s black button up shirt as he tries to push the latter away, his buzz intensifying and the heat of it escalating to a new temperature.

Fred’s pushing doesn't do much as he can feel Rabastan's lips curl into a smirk against his lips, taunting him and slowly the dark haired male pushes the smaller one backwards.

The red haired male lets out a gasp, his back hitting against the cold compress of the window behind him and his eyes close themselves on instinct from the contact. And Rabastan takes the initiative, his tongue slips past Fred’s parted lips and his hands slowly run down the fifth years body _until_ _they stop_ and _squeeze_ and _pull the red heads hips forward,_ _lower regions grinding against one another._

 

A quiver leaves Fred’s lips followed by a moan, a lewd sound, and it erupts from his throat as Rabastan brings him closer and grinds against him, _this time much slower and much much harder._

 

His eyes flutter open just a bit and somehow he gains his fight back, he quickly bites the black haired male's lips and pushes his head back as Rabastan stops the kiss and pulls away with a devious smirk at his lips, blood slightly dripping down his bottom lip. His onyx eyes are hooded with lust, little blue sparkles washing inside them like waves and Fred hitches his already short breath as the older male's tongue flicks out and slowly licks over his blood on his bottom lip.

A groan leaves the younger male's lips, hazel orbs closing in on themselves half way, fingers curling themselves around black cotton even tighter and breathes coming out in quick, short puffs as Rabastan presses his lips tenderly against Fred’s pale neck.

The older male sucks, bites carefully and lets his tongue gently pad against the now bruised skin. He pulls away, a triumph look on his face from the hickey left on Fred’s upper neck. Ah yes, that would take some time to heal and to cover up.

His dark eyes then move to Fred’s flushed face and a moan flows past him mouth, it’s deep and full of lust. Fred’s bruised and saliva coated lips, reddened cheeks and half lidded eyes have his _imagination running wild._ _Oh the things he wanted to do to the fifth year Weasley._

“ _Please_   _,_ The Weasley pleads in a whisper, half lidded eyes making contact with lust filled ones. Rabastan hitches a breath, gulping down the lump in his throat. Well, he didn't see that coming.

Fred’s hands pull the older male closer to him, their breaths mixing with each other and he lets out a whimper. “ _Please”._

And Rabastan realises, realises that the fifth year doesn't exactly know what he’s pleading for. He probably wants to plead for the older man to _stop_ , but he can't because _it just feels too good._

And so, just like that, the dark haired male steadily moves forward and places a chaste kiss, ever so gentle, onto Fred’s bruised up lips.

The Weasley whimpers against the older's lips but presses back gently, almost timid like and when Rabastan pulls back, forheads pressed together, he lets out a small sigh of relief. Fred’s fingers let go of Rabastan's black button up shirt and instead reach up to place themselves on the older male's cheeks.

Rabastan closes his eyes, the feeling of Fred’s finger upon his cheeks leaving him in content. His lips curve up into a small, simple smile and then, bit by bit, his body starts to evaporate into black and green magical specks of dust.

Fred’s light hazel eyes widen, he didn't want Rabastan to go so _early._

“ ** _Mine_ ** ”

_And just like that, with Rabastens last words, Fred Weasley's future had just_ **_been sealed with a kiss._ **

  
~~~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, just like i said i would, i updated. Though it is rather short i hope you all enjoyed this small two-shot :) Thank you all so much for kudos, hits, bookmarks and comments! It all means so much to me! <3333 This two-shot belongs to "Mending A Broken Soul", it will be added in later.


End file.
